Who's the Fastest Man Alive?
by EzraEssence
Summary: Post Divided We Fall. Wally West had been going through changes since his last encounter with the Speedforce. He noticed something different about his speed and how each passing day, his powers seemed to be evolving at an alarming rate. Not only that, but a mysterious girl told him that he was a beacon. What did that mean? Flashx? OCx? Pairing Undecided.


**Who's the Fastest Man Alive?**

Post Divided We Fall. Wally West had been going through changes since his last encounter with the Speedforce. He noticed something different about his speed and how each passing day, his powers seemed to be evolving at an alarming rate. Not only that, but a mysterious girl told him that he was a beacon. What did that mean?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice Leage animated series or anything that DC constructed._

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

It has been two weeks after the incident with Lex Luthor and Braniac. Wally West was still reflecting on it almost every night. He had found the frequency of which nanotech resonates, and using this knowledge, he obliterated Braniac from Luthor's body without harming him.

He could recall that night pretty well and even the speedforce. The place was an enigma, just pure white, but he wasn't the only one there in it. There were many more like him, though their faces were blurry. He wondered if his Uncle Barry was there among them.

He wasn't sure how to explain to his teammates of what he experienced, but all he knew is that he can't go back… because he might not want to come back.

One would think after what happened with the Braniac and Luthor incident, things should be settling down, right?

Wrong.

Why?

_The Joker._

That's right. The top shot lunatic, crazy-killing clown had escaped from the Gotham and is now on the loose. Where? No one knows.

But what they do know is that the clown was running around with a nuclear bomb.

And to make matters worse, every villain out of jail and known to the league were out and fighting Justice League, slowing them down and giving more time to the Joker to finish his elaborate plan.

Flash zipped by here and there, knocking out the lackeys and the grounded villains—ones that can't fly to get away: Copperhead, Cheetah, Giganta, Atomic Skull, Clayface, and the list goes on. The heart of the battle was happening in Metropolis, and Superman was quite busy, trying to get every villain. Really, the big guy just keeps forgetting that he can't do everything on his own.

So far, the superhero team was winning, but they were still running out of time.

Then the comm-link turned on. "Justice League! I've located the Joker! He's in Metropolis' Central Park! Any available member who can get there fast, get there NOW!" Bruce was really yelling in the comm, but it got everyone to respond fast.

Wally knew that place and he knew he wasn't that far and so he started racing off, but so did the others: Diana, Hawk Girl, John, Superman, and J'onn. They were all racing to get there.

_Faster! Faster! I need to run faster!_ Wally begged his speed—himself—to go faster. If he didn't, then eight million people were going to die today, and all because he couldn't get there fast enough.

This was one of those times where he wished he could go faster, and he had before, so why can't he do it again?!

_One more time! Just one more time!_

The sign Metropolis Central Park was right in front of him, he went through the entrance gates and he saw the Joker there with the huge nuclear bomb behind him, and he looked like he was counting to three. Batman was there and he lunged at the crazy clown to grab the remote, to stop him from pressing it.

"One." The Joker mouthed and his thumb went down.

_NOO!_

Then all at once, time stopped and Wally too stopped, just a meter away from Joker and Bats. He blinked confused as they were not moving an inch.

"What the? Bats!" Flash called but no respond. He looked around and he even noticed the falling leaves frozen in midair, and he looked up to see his friends also frozen in place.

"Whoa…what's happening?" Wally asked himself, a little afraid of this and then he glanced at the Joker, seeing him holding the remote. "Oh right!"

He reached out to grab but a yell stopped him.

"GENTLY!"

Flash was startled as he was centimeters away from touching the remote. He looked back and he was surprised to see young blonde woman with blue eyes, standing there in a white spandex costume, but what surprised him were the pair of white, angelic wings.

He immediately thought an angel, but it just can't be….right?

Was he dead?

"Gently…" She spoke again. "Gently remove the remote. You are fast. You are going too fast that they are frozen in place. You must remove the remote gently or you'll tear the man's hand off because of the speed you are in."

Speed... He was moving too fast. He remembered encountering this before, but...

"Who are you?" Flash sternly demanded. "Because this is all just freaky. How do you know this?"

She only stared at him. "…Don't you have a nuclear reactor remote to take?"

"..Duh!" Right. Saving people first. Always.

Wally smacked himself mentally as he turned back to the joker and gently removed the remote. Considering at how fast he was going, he had to subtle finger taps to move Joker's fingers away that he wasn't holding the remote, and the remote didn't fall.

Wally carefully took the remote in his hand and he backed away.

"Good," He heard her speak and he looked back to her.

"My name is Angela…" Angela. Perfect name for an angel like her, but what was she doing here? Why is it she wasn't frozen but everyone else were?

"What's…What's happening?" The Flash asked.

Before she could answer, she looked up as if she noticed something had changed. "…Not here. I will speak to you again soon."

Flash only blinked once. Just once like a zillionth-second and then she had just vanished. Soon, he noticed the change as everything was slowly starting to move again and he turned around to watch Batman lunging for the Joker, slow motion at first then the normal pace returned just as quickly and the Bats tackled the Joker to the ground.

His friends soon landed in the park, circling the two, and Batman got up first, confused as he didn't get the remote. Moreover, they were still here alive if he had failed to get the remote, and Joker must have already pressed it…but nothing happened. Was it a trick? Just some sick mastermind plot to get them all go crazy?

"THE REMOTE!"

His answer came when the Joker was suddenly up on his feet, yelling, patting the pockets on his coat and pants.

"The remote! Where is the remote?! I had it in my hand-!" Joker stopped when he noticed a remote with a green button in the hands of the crimson spandex hero. "_**YOU!**_"

Flash flinched a bit from the sudden pointing finger and yell. "M-Me?"

The Joker was pissed. "Are you stupid!? Yeah _YOU_! When did YOU get THAT!?"

Then all eyes were on Flash and Wally had to take a moment to respond.

"Uhh Well… Did _you_ know…that _I'm_ the **fastest man alive**!?" Flash boasted, flashing a nervous grin. It lasted only for a moment when there was a golden electric energy developed in said hand and the remote short-circuited.

"Ow!" Flash dropped the broken remote, and fortunately for them, the nuclear reactor didn't go off.

"NOoooo!" Joker fell to his knees, staring down the remnants of his failed yet brilliant plan. He was about to start crying, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he whirled around, screaming, "_What?!"_

POW!

Thud.

Flash winced at the uppercut that Batman gave to the Joker, knocking him out instantly.

This was a victory. Definitely a victory, the others thought. However, they were now worried of Wally and afraid for him. Shayera looked at him with worried eyes then she noticed something.

"Flash! Are you alright?" She asked, going up to him and the others were also shocked and afraid for him.

All the while, Wally stood there confused. They were looking at him like he had a grown a second head.

"Yeah, why?" He asked then he felt a liquid on his upper lip and he reached out touching it with his fingers, and parted to see…

**_Blood._**

* * *

Alright! Because there's quite a diverse story of Wally's past, I need you readers to decide and vote on a poll, so that I can envision Wally's past.

1. Wally was abused by his father? - **Yes, or No**, because it was only neglect & bad parenting (according to sources).

2. Wally's grandmother passed away? - **Yes, or No**, because she's so Awesome she has to be living still.

3. Barry was the first Flash and Wally took up the mantle? - **Yes or No**, because Wally IS the First Flash.

4. Wally grew up in an orphanage? - **Yes, or No,** because Wally went to live with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris (Or Granny Flash, if she's not dead)

5. The JL Founders _doesn't_ know Wally is a Forensic Scientist - **Yes or No**, Because they should know by now, right?

And that's it for now, unless you'd like to add another suggestion to his past, please leave a comment about it.


End file.
